pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
John Anster
John Martin Anster (1793-1867) was an Irish poet, and a professor of civil law. Life Anster was born in Charleville, County Cork. He was educated at Trinity College, Dublin, from 1814. He converted from Catholicism to the Church of Ireland, and was admitted to the bar in 1824. He contributed prose essays in the North British Review, and 28 poems to the Amulet in 1826. Eventually he became Regius Professor of Civil Law at TCD, having held office as registrar of the Admiralty Court, from 1837. In Blackwood's Magazine for June, 1820, Anster published fragments of a translation of Goethe's Faust, reprinted in England and America. He published the first part in 1835 as Faust: A dramatic mystery. The second part appeared in 1864. He was a contributor to the Dublin University Magazine between the years 1837-56. Publications * Ode to Fancy, with other poems Dublin: Milliken, 1815. * Lines on the Death of Her Royal Highness the Princess Charlotte of Wales. Dublin: R. Milliken / London: Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme, & Brown, 1818. * Poems: With some translations from the German. Dublin: R. Milliken / London: T. Cadell & W. Davies / Edinburgh: W. Blackwood, 1819. * Xeniola: Poems 1824; **expanded as Xeniola: Poems, including translations from Schiller and de la Motte-Fouqué; Dublin: Milliken / London: Longman, Rees, Orme, 1837. Non-fiction * The Fairy Child in the Ballad Poetry of Ireland, Charles Gavan Duffy, ed.(1845) * Roman Law: Introductory lecture on the study of the Roman civil law. Dublin: Hodges & Smith, 1851. * "Schiller", Dublin University Magazine, VII:37 (Jan. 1856)John Anster, Ricorso. Web, Apr. 18, 2016. *"German Literature at the Close of the Last Century and the Commencement of the Present" in Afternoon Lectures on Literature and Art. Dublin: Hodges & Smith / London: Bell & Daldy 1864, pp. 151–95. Translated *''Faustus: A dramatic mystery / The Bride of Connth / The First Walpurgis Night''. London: Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green, & Longman, 1835. *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Faustus: The second part, from the German. London: Longman, Green, Longman, Roberts, & Green, 1864. *Johann Wolfgang von Goethe, Goethe's Faust. (2 volumes), London: Routledge, 1886. Volume I, **''Goethe's Faust (illustrated by F.M. Gregory). London: G. Redway, 1890. **''Faust'' (illustrated by Harry Clarke). London: G.G. Harrap 1925. Anthologized *"The Fairy Child" in The Ballad Poetry of Ireland (edited by Charles Gavan Duffy. Dublin: James Duffy, 1845; Delmar, NY: Scholars' Facsimiles & Reprints, 1973.Search results = au:Charles Gavan Duffy, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 18, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:John Anster, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 18, 2016. See also *List of Irish poets References * * Notes External links ;Poems *:Ode to Fancy" *John Anster at PoemHunter (31 poems) ;About *John Anster at Ricorso *John Anster at Library Ireland *John Anster (1793-1867) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 * Anster, John (1793-1867) Category:People from County Cork Category:18th-century Irish people Category:19th-century Irish people Category:1793 births Category:1867 deaths Category:Irish lawyers Category:Irish writers Category:Irish translators Category:19th-century translators